


Say Yes!

by Junniejunjun017



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst if your squint, Asking For Hand In Marriage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Inspired by a late night listen of the song RUDE! By Magic!, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More Fluff, Rejection, Running Away, They just wanna love each other, fluff!, going against parents, minghaos dad hates Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junniejunjun017/pseuds/Junniejunjun017
Summary: Jun wants to marry Minghao.Minghaos father hates Jun.Jun asks Minghaos father for his blessing.Again, Minghaos father hates Jun.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Say Yes!

“Jun~”

Minghaos giggles filled the white room as his boyfriend placed small and light kisses on his neck, sucking on the pale skin ever so slightly.

Jun pulled away and smiled at his cute face, caressing his cheek lovingly before kissing him deeply, tongues moving together. Minghao moaned softly and fisted Juns hair. As much as he wanted to go another round with jun, he knew his body would basically collapse if they do. They already got at least 7 rounds in, they should be satisfied...right?” 

“You’re lucky I know my limit xiao hao.” He pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before bringing the small male to lay on top of his own naked body. Minghao sighed contently at the amount of physical contact and cupped Juns face with his small smooth hands.

He smiled at him before pressing small kisses all over his face. Some on his cheek, a couple on his nose, his lips, corner of his eyes, basically all over like earlier said. 

The olders heart filled with love at Minghaos actions and he grabbed one hand from his face to hold with his own, interlacing their fingers together. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you Minghao?” 

The younger chuckled and ran his thumb against Juns cheek and over one of his cute moles. 

“Everyday, but I’ll never get tired of hearing it because I love you too.” He placed a fleeting kiss on his cheek. 

Jun smiled widely and tightly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, rocking them playfully side to side as laughter filled the silent room. 

Their cuddle session was soon interrupted as Minghaos phone started to go off. Minghao let out a displeased sigh as he used both hands to prop up against Juns chest and leaned to the night stand where his phone was. 

_“Hello?”_

_“Minghao, Eunwoo has come over for dinner, we’d like you to join us.”_

Minghao frowned at his dads reason for calling and looked back at jun.

 _“I’m kind of busy right now dad, I don’t think-”_

_“You better not be with that boy again! The one with those horrid tattoos and piercings.”_

Minghao bit his lip before lashing out at his father.

 _“Who are you to tell me who to be with?! Don’t expect me at dinner tonight because I’m not going!”_

_“Minghao! Don’t you dare hang up on me-“_

He ended the call easily, throwing his phone on the ground as he turned back to jun who watched with concern. 

“Your dad again?” Minghao nodded and crawled into his arms. Jun sighed. Minghaos father was _never_ fond of their relationship, claiming that Jun was not suitable for Minghao and was like a wild stray dog on the street. Of course, he tried to force them to break up but Minghao always found a way to sneak out and back into Juns small apartment until time tears them apart.

But Minghaos had enough.

His father is even planning him an arranged marriage with some rich guy named Cha Eunwoo. He barely knew the guy but his dad thought that he was the most suitable for him. As if any of that is true.

“I don’t want to marry someone I don’t know..” he mumbled against the olders chest.  
“I know Hao, I know..” 

Juns tried many times to get on Minghaos fathers good side. Like so many times, but he never budged. He publicly criticized his tattoos, calling them filthy and showing as if he hated his skin. Then he talks trash about the low income he makes from his job as a local grocery market cashier. He just had given up on pleasing him. Minghaos dad hated him and that was just a fact, despite the desperate explanations from his son of how much he loves jun. Nothing would change his mind. 

But Jun needed him to, especially if he wanted to go the extra mile with Minghao. 

“Baby.” He said, lifting Minghao up just a bit.  
“What is it Junnie?” Jun kissed his bare shoulder and sighed heavily. “I think you should go home...your dad sounded angry and I don’t want him mad because your with me..” 

Minghao tilted his head. “Don’t you want me here?”  
“Of course I do baby, but trust me okay? If the old man gets mad tell him to call me and let his anger out on me. Someone as cute as you doesn’t deserve to be yelled at.” He nuzzled his nose playfully on the junction of his neck. Minghao giggled and smiled. 

“Alright, I trust you, but can you at least drop me off? I want to see you before I go in my hell hole.” 

Jun chuckled at his response. 

“Anything for my little flower.” 

—

“Guys I need your help.” 

Jun eyed his 5 friends in front of him as they sat in his garage. 

“Well, are you gonna tell us the problem or??”

“Calm down Jihoon, Jun takes time to say things.” One of his other friends, Seungcheol, said. 

Jun took a deep breath in.

“I want to marry Minghao.” 

It went silent for a couple of seconds before his friends grasped onto what he just said. 

“MARRY?!”

“HIS DAD HATES YOU!”

“THIS IS GONNA BE HARD!” 

Jun groaned at the unorganized responses and plopped himself down on one of the chairs. 

“I know, I know, but it’s just that, I love Minghao and Minghao loves me. We’ve been dating for three years now and I want to go the extra step with him. And I need you guys to help me think of a way to convince his dad.” 

“Does Minghao know anything about this?” Wonwoo asked. Jun shook his head. “No and he isn’t going to. This is our little secret.” 

Hansol glanced over at Seokmin who seemed deep in thought. 

“Maybe we should do something simple and formal, after all Minghaos dad is an old fashion man. Why not ask him directly, put on a nice suite and all. I think he would be pissed with an over done thing.” 

Everyone looked at Seokmin in disbelief. Why was he sounding so reasonable right now?

“What? I can be smart too you know!” 

Jun chuckled and patted his shoulder.  
“We might Just go through with your plan.”

—

Jun sat in the car anxiously, his friends all giving him encouragement to just go up and knock on the damn door. 

“Come on jun! Just like we practiced!” Hansol encouraged. His other friends chimed in. Jun took a deep breath in and exhaled. “Alright I’m going in!” 

His friends cheered for him as he opened the car door and took a couple of steps to the Xu residence front porch. Luckily, Minghao would be at his dance classes with his friends right now so this was perfect timing. 

He continued walking, up the tiny three steps and in front of the red door. His hand raised up in a fist getting ready to knock but he began to hesitate. 

“Come on Jun! For Minghao!” 

Jun turned back to his friends who gave him some thumbs up and smiled. Right, _for Minghao._

He knocked on the door and it was opened almost immediately much to Juns surprise. 

He was met with the already disapproving face from Mr.Xu, but he will not back out, not now. 

Jun cleared his throat. 

“Sir, Can i have Minghao for the rest of my life? I love him and I want to take care of him. He’s my everything and he loves me too. Please sir, let me show you how much I love him. Let me marry him please.” 

A scoff was all that was heard, causing Juns confidence to fly out the window. 

“You’ll never get my blessings till the day you die, tough luck my friend, but the answer is **NO.”**

His friends winced at the cold rejection Jun had gotten from Minghaos father and were ready to comfort him until they say his fist balling up. Uh oh.

“Why the hell are you so rude? I’m just like everybody else get you degrade me into some lower class like I’m a peasant!” 

Mr.Xu sighed and shook his head, slamming the door shut. 

You can’t give up Jun! You gotta marry Minghao!” Jihoon announced.  
“Exactly, what else would these three years be for? Minghao would want to marry you too.” Wonwoo adds. 

Jun lowered his head, turning away and back to his friends who waited for him with open arms, trapping him in a group hug as they comforted the sulking boy.

“Don’t worry guys, I’m gonna marry him anyway, no matter what his father says.” 

—

Next day~ 

Minghao played with his food at the dinner table as his father and Eunwoo went on and on about business stuff. He wanted to be with jun right now, maybe on the couch cuddling, or maybe underneath the man withering below from his hot touches. 

“See Minghao! Isn’t Eunwoo just the perfect match?” Mr.Xu patted the mans shoulder in approval and all Minghao could respond with was a shaky laugh, rolling his eyes afterward. He stared off sadly into the distance as his mind was just filled with Jun. He missed him like crazy and it’s only been like two days since they’ve seen each other. He doesn’t know how much more he can handle. He hasn’t even gotten a call from him! 

He soon felt a hand over his own and his eyes trailed up to the owner. 

“Don’t you want this Minghao?” Eunwoo asked softly. Minghao looked at him pitifully and sighed, about to reply till there was a knock at the door. 

Minghaos head perked up and Eunwoo was quick to get up, but Mr.Xu told him to sit and he would get it. He had an idea of who it could be, considering Jun has been pestering him earlier. 

He walked over to the door and opened it, and of course, Jun was the one knocking. 

“Look sir, I hate to do this, but you leave me with no choice. I can’t live without him. Love me or hate me, we will both be standing at that alter. Or we will run away, you know he’s in love with me, he will go any where I go. So can I have you son for the rest of my life, please?”

Mr.Xu laughed. “The answers still **NO.”** He slammed the door on him and Jun banged on it with his two hands angrily, learning against it as he sighed. 

“I’m sick and tired of this man coming to our house everyday to ask for your hand in marriage. He’s a disgrace Minghao! A disgrace!” 

Minghaos eyes widened at the mention of marriage. So that’s why he hasn’t seen him lately. Minghaos heart fluttered and he was even more determined to fight back against his father. 

“I love him dad! You can’t do anything about it to change it! Sure Eunwoo is some rich hot shot but I love jun for his personality, not money. He takes care of me unlike that perv you invited!”

There was a bang again at the door and Minghaos father became more agitated. 

“You will never marry that street rat, my answer is no, and it will always be no!” 

Minghao balled up his first and began to yell;  
“I hate you! I don’t care what you have to say, you aren’t the one who makes decisions for me! I’m leaving!” 

He angrily walked passes his father, shoving his shoulder with his own in the process. 

Mr.Xu let out a heavy sigh, loosening the tie around his neck frustratedly. 

Minghao tore off the once proper and formal clothes he was wearing earlier and grabbed what he preferred to wear.

He slid on one of Juns oversized hoodies along with some short shorts he loved to wear despite being made for girls. He slid on some sneakers and hopped out his room window. 

He ran out the backyard and around to the front where Jun was waiting by his car. He sighed in relief as he ran up to him. 

“Jun!” 

“Minghao!” 

The older caught him in a hug and spun him around, Minghao spewing out nonstop laughter. 

Once he was put down Jun grabbed him by the chin softly and made him look into his eyes. His other hand reached in his pocket and placed something in Minghaos. 

The smaller male looked down and slowly opened up his closed hand; a ring shining brightly under the moonlight. 

He watched as Jun got down on one knee, almost bursting into tears on the spot. 

“Xu Minghao, I love you with all my heart and I want to be by your side no matter what. Xu Minghao, will you marry me-“

“-Yes! A thousand times, yes!” 

Jun smiled at his eager response and slid the ring on his finger, Minghao pulling him for a long awaited kiss.

—

Minghao was in the middle of getting ready at his friends Jeonghans house for the small wedding that he and jun had planned. It would just be his friends and the rest of Minghaos other six friends. But he didn’t care if this celebration would be small, all that matters is that he and jun would be married by the end of the night and that’s all he could ever ask for. 

Well that and his fathers approval, which Jim had insisted they try for one more time. 

“Wow Minghao I was right about a darker shade for your eyes! Look at you so stunning!” Seungkwan said. Jeonghan glanced over at his look and agreed. 

“He needs one more thing guys!” Their tallest friend, Mingyu walked over to him where he quickly tussled his hair around into a fluffy yet cute look. 

“God you look beautiful!” Soonyoung cried. Chan hit him in the shoulder playfully. 

Minghao smiled at himself in the mirror, he looked extra pretty today especially with the nice suit he picked out for himself. He stared at his ring and felt his heart beat fast.

“Ready to marry jun?” 

Minghao turned his head back a bit to be met with his friend, Jisoo, looking down at him with a smile.

“Of course! How can I not? That man treats me with nothing but love and respect, to be honest I wanted to marry him a year into our relationship..” 

—

“Big day Jun!” Seungcheol patted his shoulder as he fixed his tux in a more neater style. 

The Chinese man smiled and beamed with pride. “I’m excited, I just hope the old man says yes this time. But if not, me and Minghao are moving in together and we’re going to live happily with our 5 dogs and 5 cats.” 

Wonwoo laughed at his response and went back to fixing his own Tux. They all would be his groomsmen for the ‘wedding’

“One last attempt before we end this discussion.” 

The group heard a car pull up in the drive away and Minghao was quick to jump out of the still moving vehicle and into Juns arms. 

“Baby! I missed you!” He wrapped his arms around Juns neck and kissed him passionately. 

Jun smiled into the kiss and held into his tiny waist. “I missed you too, but damn, look at you. So pretty just for me.” 

Minghao blushed and averted his gaze to Juns outfit. Boy, did he look hot.

“You look really good Junnie, too good.” The last part was muffled as Minghao buried his head into Juns sturdy chest out of embarrassment.

“Let’s go Hao, one more time before we run off for good.” 

—

A knock at the door was heard and Mr.Xu could only sarcastically wonder who it could be, but this time he was accompanied with his wife to the door. 

He sighed as he opened it, only to be met with both Jun and Minghao in wedding attire along with two of their friend groups in the back wearing formal outfits. 

Mrs. Xu looked pleased with their attempt and looked up to her husband for his expression which was just a cold one.

“Sir, Im going to ask formally one for time; Can I have your son for the rest of my life? Say yes, cause I need to know..” 

His friends in the back emphasized the yes part as they repeated it and gave gestures about it. 

“You said I’ll never get your blessing till the day I die, but me and Minghao love each other and we want to stay by each other’s side forever..”

There was a long pause before Mr.Xu finally opened his mouth. 

“Tough luck my friend, but no still means no.” 

The old couple turned away and the door was closed shut, but everyone else could care less at this point. 

Jun turned to Minghao and picked him up bridal style. “Ready to go have some fun my little flower?” 

Minghao smiled and kissed his nose. “As always Junnie~” 

The two groups drank up and danced in the back of Juns garage where Minghao and jun did the famous wedding couple dance, eating and sharing cake, Mingyu and Seokmin crying once Minghao had his arms wrapped around Juns neck, head resting on his shoulder while Juns arms were around his waist, moving side to side together to the slow song that Jihoon was managing on the speakers. 

“I swear I’ve never seen them happier..” 

Jeonghan took a look at what Seungcheol was talking about and saw the couple slow dancing together, eyes closed and lips in wide smiles. 

“You know, they really were meant for each other. Those two are inseparable...I’m just glad jun was able to marry him, Minghaos been waiting for this since day one.” 

Seungcheol chuckled and clicked his tongue as the couple shared a loving kiss while Mingyu took some photos with Wonwoo helping him with the lighting. 

“It seems like they both have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was listening to the old and classic bop Rude by Magic! with my sister earlier and the MV really made me wanna write a fic, so here you go! I hope you guys liked it and kudos are much appreciated!❤️❤️


End file.
